1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable and flexible molds. More particularly, the present invention relates to the application of employing such molds in space to form objects including human habitations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has generally not anticipated zero gravity manipulation of molds, sections and parts thereof, and molding operations generally under these conditions. In the prior art, flexible molds having multiple layers of flexible material defining at least one inner cavity therebetween are known. The molds can have fluid mold material injected between any two layers to fill one of the cavities. If a plurality of cavities are provided, then all those cavities could also be filled with mold material or with gasses for exerting pressure to urge the flexible mold into a desired configuration. When mold material hardens, a solid structure assuming a final shape or configuration corresponding to the mold is obtained. Various methods of forming the final solid structure employing plural flexible molds is shown in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,599, issued May 2, 1989 to Jack T. Swann, Jr., discloses a flexible mold which is inflated after being transported to outer space. The mold and process of using the same rely upon the low gravity and vacuum properties of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,552, issued on Nov. 12, 1963 to Walter D. Voelker, discloses a flexible mold usable in outer space. There are inner and outer mold layers between which foam is injected through an entry port. A vent may be provided to permit the escape of gasses. Fibers or webs may be placed between inner and outer layers to influence the final shape prior to hardening of the injected material. The inner layer may be inflated to offset pressure generated by foam mold material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,750, issued Jul. 7, 1967 to Martin C. Growald, discloses a flexible mold for constructing a building structure. Growald also employs inflation to produce a desired configuration. After inflated cavities are deflated, they may be filled with foam mold material.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.